Warm Me, My Love
by Alan the Great
Summary: A war had ensued. Some time after Lady Knight Kel/Dom eventually. Bear with me. Rated Teen for upcoming material. I need to be continually poked to remember to update this story.
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

The war was going to be really hard. Everyone could feel that simple fact deep in their bones. The winter had charged in before the soldiers and made sure that the ground was frozen solid and the animals nowhere to be seen.

This really annoyed Keladry of Mindelan. While riding on patrol the silence was enough to drown a soul. The noise was enough to drive her mad. Within the silence only filled with the sounds her and Hoshi made were loud snaps from branches giving way under the weight of the snow. Each time it happened, woman and horse would jump. Enemies could be anywhere. They both knew this fact very well. Scanra, finally over the last war and picking the next one, had gotten better since they had last met the Tortallians. Their warfare had turned into a major annoyance for the brave subjects of King Jonathan.

Frozen to the core, Kel returned to point to give up her duty to the waiting soldier. He looked horribly disheartened by the prospect of riding in the snow with the wind beating his face and hands until they froze. Kel didn't think about the poor lad too much. She was too focused on getting to the warm fire she could she on the other side of the camp. First she stopped at her tent to take of the snow covered outer clothes to replace them with fresh clothing. It would due for her to sit in front of the fire only to have the snow melt and make her cold all over again.

When she finally made it to the wonderful fire she was greeted by many smiling faces.

**-I know it's short. There will be more. I just have to figure out how I'm going to organize it. This is just to get people ready for a very riveting Kel/Dom that has been in the making for some time now. (I think it's going to be riveting, anyway.) Please note: If you review I really love to get feedback. I'm glad you liked it or you didn't like it, but could you tell me where I need to improve?**


	2. The plan

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I own the characters? Is my name Tamora Pierce? No. **

**I truly am sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. It was done in a very quick manner and was meant to be a teaser sort of chapter. Here is the first chapter revisited and edited and more of the story. **

**Enjoy.**

_Tortallian camp:_

The war was going to be really hard. Everyone could feel that simple fact deep in their bones. The winter had charged in before the soldiers and made sure that the ground was frozen solid and the animals, the ones that the soldiers could hunt, nowhere to be seen.

This really annoyed Keladry of Mindelan. While riding on patrol the silence was enough to drown a soul. The random noises were enough to drive her mad. Within the silence, only filled with the sounds her and Hoshi made, were loud snaps from branches giving way under the weight of the snow. Each time it happened, woman and horse would jump. Enemies could be anywhere. They both knew this fact very well. Scanra, finally over the last war and picking the next one, had gotten better since they had last met the Tortallians. Their warfare had turned into a major annoyance for the brave subjects of King Jonathan.

Frozen to the core, Kel returned to point to give up her duty to the waiting soldier. He looked horribly disheartened by the prospect of riding in the snow with the wind beating his face and hands until they froze. Kel didn't think about the poor lad too much. She was too focused on getting to the warm fire she could she on the other side of the camp. First she stopped at her tent to take of the snow covered outer clothes to replace them with fresh clothing. It would not do for her to sit in front of the fire only to have the snow melt and make her cold all over again.

When she finally made it to the wonderful fire she was greeted by many half-hearted smiling faces.

"Hey Kel, how was patrol?"

"It was okay," Kel looked at the man who spoke, it was a new soldier. He was hardly old enough for women let alone a war. He was a kind soul though.

Kel looked into the fire. The warmth of it felt wonderful on her face. If she closed her eyes she could easily pretend it was the warm summer sun beating down on her face. She drowned out the sounds of the people chatting to each other and focused on her little fantasy.

She was snapped out when a hand clapped her on the shoulder.

"Wake up Kel, day's not over yet." Dom's face appeared in her view.

She smiled as she looked at him- he could brighten anyone's bad mood, "I'm sorry, I was pretending I was some place warm with the sun beating on my face."

A man across the fire groaned," Please spare us the thought." He laughed slightly, "We're all day-dreaming the same things."

"That's true," Dom sat on the log next to Kel, "This weather is just brutal. It only figures that the Scanrans would pick such terrible weather. I can only hope that they are much colder than we are." Several men chuckled. That was one day dream that all the cold men could give up dreams of warmth for.

_Scanra camp:_

"Sir, we have reports that the Tortall army is receiving reinforcements."

General Jahk sat in his chair, slouched and comfortable, twisting his mustache. He was a very formidable man, perfectly apt for the job at hand.

"So, the question is," the General drew out in a slow, soft voice, "What do we do about this most pesky situation?" Jahk rose slowly from his chair with a soft, bored sigh.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" He looked around the room, a smile played on his lips and his voice was eerily sweet. No one said a word.

"No one has even a single idea?" He frowned. "What a pity." He paced down to the end of the room and stood staring at the map. Without turning around, his hands clasped behind his back, he spoke, "We need a perfect plan, gentlemen. We have to hit them where it hurts."

He spun around, "Who is the leader for this army that comes knocking at our door?"

A small, dirty man with black beady eyes spoke up, "Lady Keladry of Mindelan, her right hand man is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle."

Minutes rolled slowly away without the General saying a word. He stared out of a window were snow had begun to slowly fall.

"We shall kidnap them. The Lady Knight and the Sergeant."


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. :3 I just manipulate them to do my fancy. **

**Also: I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time to put up. Seriously, I'm super sorry. Here's the next installment though. It's not too terribly long but it should do. **

_Tortallian Camp:_

Kel woke to the sound of sparrows gently chattering among themselves. She kept her eyes closed and listened to their sweet sounds and pretended she was still asleep. Her horrible habit of waking before the sun had come to nip her in the butt. With the weather so bad waking when the sun wasn't there to take a few degrees off of the chill was torturous.

Rolling over onto her stomach she pulled the covers tightly around her. She was cold. She had gone to be in a layer of three night dresses and had a mound of blankets on here but that didn't seem to keep the cold from soaking in like water into a rock. It came in slowly and made most of her night miserable.

Opening on bleary eye, she looked around her tent. Some sparrows sat on the back of her desk chair with their feathers puffed out and the becks in their chests. The rest of the sparrows were spotted around her bed looking the same fashion as the sparrows on the chair. Jump, the silly thing, had begged late in the night to crawl under the blankets with her. He was curled behind her legs where they bent. She didn't mind some much that he was there. It only added to the warmth.

She knew she needed to get up. It was only that her warm clothes seemed too far away from where she was right now.

She was devising a plan to somehow get the clothes without getting out of bed when Tobe, several times larger with all his layers on, enter her tent to make sure she was up.

She knew that she was blessed to have him.

"Mornin', Lady. I hope you slept well. I'mma light these candles for you know. Why ain't you up yet and dressed like I am?" He crossed to begin lighting the candles. Kel followed him with her eyes as they were the only thing visible from her blanket fortress.

"Tobe," She mumbled, "Would you get my clothes for me? They're on the desk."

Tobe looked at her and chuckled, "You should just sleep with 'em in the blankets like I do."

He brought her clothes to her and left her to get dressed for the day.

When she exited her tent she looked to the horizon. The sun was gently rising and bringing beautiful color with it. Red's and Purples flared over the mountains and seeped into the deep blue of the night sky. The horizon looked like a water color left in the rain.

A few of the soldiers were up and already busying themselves around camp. Some were practicing fighting. Others were talking to each other and some were feeding the animals.

Kel sniffed the air; she smelled food. She smiled and found the mess tent.

After eating and talking among the soldiers and few knights she left the mess tent to go to the council tent. She had to be briefed on last night's patrol.

Inside the tent was warm. All the bodies inside made it that way. When she entered all the men gave her smiles or welcome. She smiled back and said a good morning before she took he seat at the head of the oak table place in the center.

Maps and compasses and mugs full of hot cider and wine littered the table. Someone pushed a mug of the cider into her hands. She drank it thankfully.

"Okay, men," She looked at their faces, "What do you have for me?"

There was a sigh from Dom. He looked at her, "We have no idea what they are doing. We're watching the Scanrans like a vulture watches a dying beast but they aren't doing anything. Our spies bring us back nothing as well. Those Scanrans either know we're here and that we have spies, and therefore are keeping their mouths shut, or they truly aren't doing anything." He relaxed into his chair with another sigh, "I seriously doubt that they aren't doing anything since this is a war."

Kel made a face. How could they not know what the army was doing? King Maggar, who had managed to escape deaths iron fist in the last war, had employed a new and very fierce general into his army. General Jahk was a hard a terrifying man that loved war. When Kel got her assignment to take her small army to the valley where the man hid his army and seek out what he was doing, and then thwart that idea, she didn't know that her work was cut out for her. She was pretending she was troop support for an army already in the area. Obviously he was onto her.

"We have to change tactics, men." She pointed to the map where Jahk's men were settled, "He's in there smiling at our ignorance and we need to crush him."


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm glad to see that people are favoriting and watching my story now that I've finally added a new chapter. That's so super duper flattering. :3 **

**What I would appreciate more is if you guys left comments. I really want to be critiqued. Give me the good, the bad, and the ugly! I want to be able to write a story that you guys will be 100% happy with and I can't do that if you don't speak up. **

**Also, I don't know about you but when I'm writing a fic it really keeps me going when I get comments. It shows me that people are actually reading. The main reason I stopped writing this fic to begin with was because I wasn't getting feedback and thought it wasn't going over well. I feel there is no need to continue with it if people aren't liking it. (After all, it's fan fiction, you have to make the fans happy :3 If it were an original fiction I was writing I would trudge on no matter what anyone said.)**

**So tell me what you think! Tell me any ideas that you may have as well. **

**The more you comment the faster I will put out chapters. **

**Thanks so much. **

**-Alan**


End file.
